Saiyan Pride
by dbzfangirl4897
Summary: During a sparring session, Ammara Kai, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Ammara's childhood friend Kat are sucked into a portal. When Ammara comes to, she meets the Saiyan warrior Bardock. Will our heroine and her friends make it home! Read to find out! Takes place before Bardock's battle with Chilled. I don't own dbz OR its characters! ALL RIGHTS go to Akira Toriyama!


Saiyan Pride: A Dbz/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover

Chapter 1: Meeting Bardock

I ran through the streets as I quickly changed into my fighting gi. I needed to be at my Tae Kwon Do class. and I was running late. _I have to hurry!_ I thought as I ran around the corner to the dojo's location. _If I'm late again, Master Kite will tan my hide!_ I ran into my class just as they began saying the Tae Kwon Do oath. _I'm in the clear!_ I thought happily. _Master Kite doesn't even know I was late!_ Feeling cunning for slipping into class before the pledge had ended, I giggled. "Ms. Kai, may I be so kind as to ask what is so funny?!" I gulped and saw Master Kite standing over me, his shadow towering over my petite form. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Kai?!" he asked angrily. I stammered as my friend Kat ran up to Master Kite. "Excuse me sir," she said. "What is it Ms. Ekness?" Kat looked up at Master Kite and said, "Well, the only reason Ammara was late is because she was running an errand for her mother...So she must've just lost track of time." Master Kite looked at Kat, a disappointed look on his face._ He knows that Kat's just covering for me,_ I thought.

"I don't believe that excuse anymore than I believe that Ms. Kai will get any higher than a white belt!" Master Kite said. "And Ms. Ekness, I can't BELIEVE that a star pupil like you would lie to protect an irresponsible inconvienience such as HER!" I'd had enough at that point and attacked Master Kite screaming, "I'M NOT AN INCONVIENIENCE!" Master Kite dodged my attacks and, after a few minutes, knocked me down with one blow.I sat up and wiped the blood off of my mouth. "See what I mean? Always rushing into battle recklessly, never knowing who you're up against OR when you're beaten! You'll NEVER become a Black Belt like that!" I growled but kept quiet, knowing what would happen if I retorted again. "Allright then...Because of Ms. Kai's antics, we only have enough time left to review group sparring sessions!"

_Finally! _I thought as I walked over to Kat. _Something I'm good at!_ Master Kite saw me and Kat together and shook his head. "I don't think so...It's time to split up the dynamic duo...Ms. Kai, I want you to go over there to Urameshi's ring. Ms. Ekness, go to Kuwabara's ring." I growled. This just WASN'T fair! I walked over to a black haired boy with a green belt. _ Well, _I thought. HE _certainly isn't a slacker!_ "So you're Urameshi San, am I correct?" The boy smirked and nodded. "The name's Yusuke," he replied. "You, I take it, must be Ammara Kai. 16 years old, white belt, highly intelligent, but always late to Tae Kwon Do class. Am I correct?" I nodded. "You don't look like much of a challenge..." Yusuke taunted. I smirked. "Well then..." I said cockily. "Why don't you get over here, and we'll see just how strong you really are?!" Then, Master Kite called for attention and we all fixed our eyes on him.

"Show respect!" The entire class bowed to their sparring partners. "Get ready!" The class took their fighting stances. "**HAJIME**!" The entire class went at it as Yusuke and I just stood still, each waiting for the other to make their move. "You make the first move, Kai." I smirked. "My, my! Aren't YOU the little gentleman, Urameshi!" "Ms. Kai! Mr. Urameshi! Get started! Or you'll be staying after class until you finish!" Master Kite warned. I planted my fist firmly into Yusuke's face but, to my surprise, he wasn't fazed. "Heh! MY turn!" I gasped at how strong Urameshi was. At the rate he was going, he could probably even surpass a Saiyan!

"THAT DOES IT!" I yelled angrily after I got knocked down by Yusuke. "I wasn't going to use this technique, but for you, I'll make an EXCEPTION!" I put my hands at my sides and turned my body. "Ka...! Me...!" "What on EARTH are you DOING?!" Yusuke asked. "Ha...! Me...!" I smirked as I readied my attack to throw it at Yusuke. "Get ready Urameshi! This is my ultimate finisher! Learned from Master Roshi HIMSELF! The Kamehameha wave!" Urameshi smirked also. "That's funny, Ammara...Because I TOO have a special finisher! Given to me by my boss! Wanna try beating it?" "Heh! Be my guest! But I doubt that it'll beat my Kamehameha!"

"We'll see! Go ahead, Kai! Throw the damn thing already, and we'll see whose blast is stronger!" "Have it YOUR WAY, Urameshi! HAAAAAA!" My blast rang out with expert timing. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled. A blue beam of energy collided with my Kamehameha, and I smirked. "Not half bad, Urameshi!" I said. "You're not too shabby yourself, Kai!" Then, in the middle of our collision, something blue appeared. It was getting bigger by the second! Urameshi and I stopped our attacks. "What the hell is THAT?!" he asked. I shrugged as the blue mass of energy began to cause a rip in the air. I felt my feet lift into the air and I screamed as my beody was dragged toward the rip in the dimension. A hand clamped over my foot. It was Urameshi! "Hang on, Ammara!" he yelled, pulling on my leg. "No! Yusuke, stop it! You'll be sucked in too!" Yusuke ignored my plea and continued to pull on my leg. "Ngh! Kuwabara! Kat! A little HELP?!" My best friend and her sparring partner ran up to us and grabbed Yusuke's waist. I gasped as I looked at Urameshi,Kat, and the boy named Kuwabara. _Why? _I thought._ Why must they continue to try and save _**ME **_when they can easily run and save themselves?!_ The wind began to whistle and pull us deeper into the rip. "It's NOT WORKING!" I yelled over the whistling wind. "Save yourself!"

The rift transformed from a small sliver to a humungous portal,which slowly began to pull us in. "LET GO!" I yelled one last time as my body sailed into the portal. But Urameshi, Kat, and Kuwabara refused to let go. I screamed as our bodies were forcibly separated and scattered into different regions of the portal. Up ahead, a bright light shone. It got brighter as my body was dragged closer to it. It got so bright at one point, that I had no choice but to close my eyes. There was a whooshing sound, and then...There was silence as my body impacted on what I knew was the cold, hard ground.

A few minutes later...

A bright light was shining through my eyes. _Is this Heaven?_ I thought. I heard voices, but I couldn't make any sense of them whatsoever. "Her wounds are very deep...I've given her a little medicine for her wounds,but I'm uncertain that she'll make it through the night," a voice said. _God?_ "G...God?" I mumbled without knowing it. "Hang on...I think she's coming to!" the voice said. Wanting to see if I was TRUELY in Heaven, I opened my eyes. I was confused. Standing over me were two purple aliens and a man with hair like my friend Son Goku's and an X shaped scar over his cheek. He had black eyes and green armor like the Saiyans used to wear. "Ah! So she's awake!" the taller purple alien said. The black haired man scoffed. "I'd gathered that much," he said. "Mmm?" I said, still half asleep. "How're you feeling?" the black haired man asked. "O...Okay, I guess..." I replied. I tried to sit up, then winced. "Hey easy! You'll wounds will open again if you're not careful!" Then, the tall purple alien held out a small bottle labled "Healing Medicine" and pulled off the cap. "This may sting a little...But It'll help with the pain." Before I could protest, he poured a small amount of the medicine onto my wound. I hissed as the cold liquid seeped into my wound. After a few seconds, the pain began to fade and I sighed with relief.

"Thanks," I said. "You're welcome," the alien replied. "Hang on...Where AM I?" I said. "Don't you remember anything about how you got here?" I shook my head. "All I remember is being sucked through a portal, and a very bright light...After that, it's very hazy," I replied. I gasped as I remembered Yusuke, Kat, and Kuwabara separating from me. "My friends! Where are they?!" I asked. I began to look around frantically in an attempt to find my friends. "Calm down!" the black haired man said. "I'll tell you what happened...You fell, and were discovered in the outskirts of this village. There was also a boy there, but when we tried to pick him up, he disappeared." I gasped. "A boy?! What did he look like?!" I asked. "He wore a white piece of clothing with a green belt, and had black hair from what I remember," the man replied. I gasped. _That must've been Urameshi!_ "Is that the friend that you mentioned earlier?" I nodded. "One of them," I replied. "The other two were separated from me shortly before I came here...Did you see them?" The man shook his head. "No," he replied.

I sighed deeply. "Well, it can't be helped..." I said. "Anyway what're your names?" The tall alien smiled. "Ah! Where are my manners?" he said. "I'm Ipana. This is my son Berry." He pointed to the little purple alien standing next to him. I turned to the man next to me. "And YOU?" I asked. He smirked. "My name's Bardock," he replied. I gasped. Bardock scowled "What?" he said. "I **KNOW** you!" I replied, my eyes wide. "My mentor, Vegeta Sensei, told me about you! You're the lone Saiyan who stood up to Frieza!" Bardock nodded. "Yes, but how did you know about this? That story was only known by other Saiyans!" I sighed and looked at Ipana. "Is it okay for me to stand?" I asked. Ipana nodded. "Yes, but try not to keel over." I nodded and promised that I'd do my best. I stood and glinting in the sunlight was my tail. Bardock gasped. "You're...A Saiyan?!" he said. I nodded. "My parents were


End file.
